


hornblower

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [26]
Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-06-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	hornblower

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-06-07

He sails on Retribution, heading home to Portsmouth. The smell of paint is fresh in the air surrounding the ship even as Jamaica grows smaller in the distance. He is careful with his men, as they all watch him with curious eyes. They know only rumors and whispers and it is enough to cause problems if he is inclined to let it. He has found though that if he expects the best of them, they will provide it. 

He is halfway home before he opens the chest he has carried with him. There is little inside it, save a few books and papers, a few uniforms that carry signs of wear in the thinning threads and the careful patches. He sets them aside, his fingers grazing the fabric gently. He touches the telescope and then the small chalkboard then carefully packs them all away. He made a promise once, long ago in a small cell, and he will keep it.

For now though, he straightens and exhales. He will do as he’s been instructed, follow the letter of the law. Outwardly, he will speak not of Kennedy, of mutiny, of sacrifice. But he will carry the truth inside him like a beacon, letting the memory of Archie’s smile guide his way.


End file.
